


Featherless

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Loveless, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. The Tsubasa crew end up in the Loveless world and have a moment of random silliness upon discovering they have kitty ears and tails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherless

~ Featherless ~

"Ears, ears!" Mokona squealed excitedly, as the travelers woke up in a new world. "And  _tails_!"

"Wha-?"

"Syaoran and Sakura and Fai all have kitty ears and kitty tails!"

It was true. Syaoran's and Sakura's ears and tails were plain brown - matching their hair color. Fai's were pure white.

Fai looked at Kurogane curiously.

"Kuro-pii doesn't have any, though?" he said slowly, nonplussed.

"Don't call me by stupid nicknames!" Kurogane snapped. Although he knew by now that nothing would make the magician stop.

"...why  _doesn't_  Kurogane have ears or a tail?" Sakura asked with child-like curiousity.

"BECAUSE HE'S A FILTHY ADULT!"

They all turned to look at the person who had shouted and saw that it was a dark-haired young boy, about twelve years old. There was another child with him, a pink-haired girl. Both children had kitty ears and tails.

The girl turned to the boy and said nervously, "Ritsuka, you shouldn't yell at random strangers..." Especially since they probably looked weird and dangerous.

"So you lose your ears when you become an adult?" Sakura asked, smiling at Ritsuka.

"I thought Fai-san was old enough to be an adult already, but he has ears and a tail..." Syaoran said slowly.

"Um... um... Your ears and tail fall off when you lose your viriginity!" Ritsuka's companion blurted out in a rush, blushing heavily.

Syaoran and Fai both blushed slightly at this pronouncement, while Kurogane just looked surly and Sakura asked blankly, "What's a virginity?"

Mokona chose that moment to announce that it had the feeling there was no feather in this world at all, and dragged them off to another destination...

~end~

 


End file.
